pontos de vista
by johanned
Summary: olhos iguais podem enxergar mundos contraditórios.
1. segredos

_Um segredo:_

Lorcan sabe de coisas turvas

Lorcan sabe de coisas turvas. Das sombras que deslizam ao redor nas águas de lagos indistintos, daquelas que mães dizem que são apenas sombras. Lorcan sabe que não existe um _apenas_ quando se trata delas.

Ele tem muitos segredos, segredos que ninguém sabe. Nem sequer Lysander com suas fantasias e sorrisos de calcário que se desfazem com o vento e espalham-se sobre as flores desbotadas e livros de contos trouxas. Porque ele não ousa contar; é perigoso demais, arriscado demais.

Mas ele gosta de contá-los e recontá-los para si mesmo. Então é quase como contar a Lysander_, _exceto pelo fato de que ele não quebra com isso.

Lorcan não conta porque ele sabe de coisas turvas. Sabe que sombras na água não são para pessoas de porcelana como Lysander. Que desilusão desgasta calcário e segredos tem tom de culpa sob o olhar da inocência.

_Outro segredo:_

O sorriso de Lysander é de isopor

Lysander sabe que seu irmão esconde-lhe coisas, mas está tudo bem, porque ele tem seus próprios segredos. Ele sabe que a única inocência acusadora é a de Lorcan. E que por mais experiência que tenha guardando segredos, não é possível guardá-los de si mesmo. Por isso, ele esconde que o calcário é isopor e cola as partículas de sorriso de volta no rosto. E quando Lorcan finge que não sabe de coisas, ele finge que não sabe também. Finge que o sorriso é mais do que pedaços mal-colados. Finge que ainda não quebrou.

Mas não é de todo mentira. Porque quando Lorcan está por perto, é como se ele nunca tivesse se partido.

E quando eles pisam no chão tremulante de areia molhada, é fácil fazer as sombras sumirem. Lorcan nega os _apenas_, mas a Lysander, parece óbvio que é só dar as mãos.

_Uma pequena correção e uma revelação:_

Lorcan também sabe disso. E sabe que não é verdade.

Lorcan sabe que Lysander se engana de propósito e supõe com facilidade. Que ele gosta de delinear-se como personagem, protagonista, antagonista e tudo de uma vez só. Ele culpa os livros trouxas. Havia muito, decidira que por não poderem ser o que desejam, trouxas inventam impossibilidades melhores do que sua natureza permite. Então a realidade não é mais tão sedutora.

Funciona para Lysander também.  
(_ele tem medo da verdade_)

Ele sabe que seu irmãozinho não se contenta com o singelo. Ele almeja o dramático. Afinal, Lysander é um artista, mesmo que não saiba. E é isso que artistas fazem. Contos trouxas e paradoxos. A diferença é que Lysander é sua própria arte.

Glacê, verão e borboletas. Não é o suficiente, porque Lysander precisa de um conflito para que a história chegue ao feliz para sempre. Então ele inventa, pinta, escreve, toca, solfeja, cria, finge que quebrou. Mas não percebe que o desfecho radiante sempre esteve lá. Nas tardes de verão onde as sombras somem tão languidamente. Para Lorcan, nunca deixou de ser suficiente.

Ele é um conhecedor de sorrisos, ah, se é. E reconhece calcário quando o vê. Até porque é o mesmo sorriso em seu rosto. Este sorriso gêmeo nunca teve a bela gelidez do mármore, ou os agudos brilhantes de diamante. Ou a tragédia do isopor que se dissolve. Não precisa.

Esse é um, somente um, dos segredos que ele guarda.  
Lysander quebraria se soubesse, disto ele está certo.  
_Pois todos os artistas precisam acreditar nas suas mentiras._


	2. ordinais

_Um mistério curioso:_

Lorcan falou as primeiras palavras meses antes de Lysander. Sílabas picotadas e às vezes incompreensíveis de bebê que lentamente suspiraram vocábulos inteiros, num lento e persistente desenvolvimento. As letras escorregavam na língua, mas pacientemente ele as juntara. Luna e Rolf não se preocuparam com a mudez do filho mais novo e aguardaram que talvez, a qualquer momento Lysander começasse a imitar o irmão. Mas ele não o fez.

Os gêmeos estavam prestes a completar dois anos quando o garoto caprichosamente decidiu pronunciar algo. Contrário a Lorcan, as palavras saíram inteiras, lapidadas e delicadas. Quase como se o próprio silêncio tivesse sido moldado para fabricá-las durante todo o tempo em que ele mergulhara na quietude.

Quando Luna lhes conta tal história, Lysander esforça-se para esconder a perturbação, arqueia as sobrancelhas duvidando da veracidade dos dizeres da mãe, franze os lábios como se a propriedade da expressão tivesse sido roubada de si pelo fato de Lorcan tê-la usado primeiro.  
Lorcan pousa sua mão sobre a dele e sorri, simplesmente porque era previsível que alguém feito Lysander fosse ter ciúmes do tempo.

E ele guarda para si a explicação tão claramente _óbvia _que formula.  
Porque lhe está claro que a única diferença é a maneira como ensaiaram as frases. Lysander esperou-as perfeitas e esculpidas para que pudesse falá-las, do jeito peculiar que ele sempre escondia suas máculas até que pudesse fazer delas curadas ou artisticamente belas. Costurou as letras à língua, para que não escorregassem jamais. Lorcan somente tentou falar. Sem calcular, tropeçando no caminho dos fonemas.

Se algum dia decidisse contar sua conclusão, tem certeza de que seria impossível ao irmão negar algo tão característico dele.

_Reversão de papéis:  
_

Lysander leu primeiro, e a partir daí suas palavras deixaram de ser espaçadas por silêncio - ele começou a armazenar material suficiente para formar teorias, rebeliões, dramas, frases de efeito, literatura e poesia na sua fala, sem as pausas para respirar. Pois a cada frase que lia, naturalmente desfiavam-se contrariedades ou _quodlibets _de estrofes. Sua natureza latente não lhe permitia deixar suas fantasias caladas, exceto para aperfeiçoá-las.

Lorcan não se importava de ouvir, e talvez por isso, escrevera primeiro. Não queria deixar que os monólogos de Lysander se perdessem no ar e não precisava falar tanto quando o irmão dedicava-se tanto ao que pronunciava. Com o passar do tempo, Lorcan percebeu que não gostava tanto das verdades absolutas que se formavam quando utilizava o papel. Era muito definido para registrar a maleabilidade de que são feitas certas idéias. Largou-o de vez quando reconheceu a incapacidade da tinta (_ou sua_) de registrar Lysander em sua totalidade.

Enquanto o irmão flertava com os limites do que pode ser dito, Lorcan preferiu a memória, imaginação e a presença viva. O silêncio, também.

* * *

[pausa para um interlúdio estranho]

_Por toda sua infância, Lysander evitou propositalmente os livros e devaneios mágicos.  
Devia achar que a mágica de verdade ofuscaria seus truques e encantos.  
Não pensou em questionar qual magia seria a real.  
Mas Lorcan questionou._

_

* * *

Simultaneidade_:

Não houve um primeiro a provocar magia acidentalmente.  
Os incidentes permaneciam elegantemente afastados de conclusões sobre quem o inspirara, e isto agradava ambos.  
Lorcan por ser capaz de fingir que ao menos aquela magia era um esforço mútuo e Lysander por ser capaz de fingir que não era advinda dele.  
Não houve uma carta a chegar primeiro. Entretanto, definitivamente havia duas.

"Porque você a odeia tanto?" indaga Lorcan num sussurro. Os dedos entrelaçam-se com mais força, como se para ter certeza.

"Deixa tudo mais fácil. Rouba o anseio pelas cicatrizes nas mãos e das buscas que nos fazem crescer. É como se ela fosse me apagando e reescrevendo em acenos de varinha, em algo que eu não posso tocar ou racionalizar. Ela tira a humanidade dos pequenos atos."

E _eu não quero desaparecer_, finaliza um eco de idéia.

* * *

**N/a**: Os capítulos não vão ter bem uma cronologia, só para avisar. Serão momentos e passagens aleatórias da vida deles.


End file.
